Fractured Fairytales
by Devillsjustice
Summary: A fanfiction centered on Todd, and just how much I could change him into a likeness of the Todd on wolverine and the Xmen. I apologise for the lack of good writing, as it is my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Todd was walking down the street of Bayville, just thinking. He used to do this all the time when he was younger, it helped him somehow. There was nothing weird about it in his mind; after all, he was just walking. But sometimes, when he was going out the door, and Lance or Pietro caught him, he just couldn't explain to them where he was going. It was like he didn't know himself. So, while the silence grew thicker, Todd tried to think of an answer. But, he found he couldn't. So he just shrugged and went out the door. The first few times they tried to talk to him, but he just ignored it. So eventually they just stopped caring. It was easier that way. Sometimes he would walk through the streets where he used to live. Other times he would walk through the back streets of the city, or the abandoned buildings. It didn't matter, as long as he was walking. The street he was on now was almost covered in darkness, with infrequent intervals of sickly yellow light that melded, seamlessly with the shadows.

He hadn't done this in a while though. He didn't do a lot of the things he used to do, come to think about it. He never went to the park or drew in his ratty old sketchbooks. He never listened to music or played on the Nintendo with Pietro. It was like he had just... stopped. And he didn't know how to start again. He sighed, pulling his crappy jumper tighter around his body. He was getting thinner come to think about it. He just didn't feel like eating anything. It was funny really, because they had food at the house for a change. Months of scraping up enough money, just to buy crappy, generic food that was on sale, months of feeling his stomach cramp and watching everyone else have enough to eat. And then, when Lance finally got a job offer, and the money started rolling in, he wasn't hungry. What the hell kind of irony was that? He laughed weakly, hunching down and shivering while a sharp wind tried to blow him over. It was spring, but it looked like the weather hadn't gotten the message. Shivering, he turned around and started to walk back to the house. It was getting dark, and he wanted to have at least a bit of sleep before the alarm woke him up.

...

The bell had rung by the time he had finally gotten up the strength to go to school. Stragglers were running across the front yard, hoping that their teachers hadn't arrived yet. Todd didn't run. There wasn't a point. His first teacher was Ms Mathew, and she wouldn't care what his excuse was. She'd give him a detention anyway, sodding mutant hater that she was. He walked down the empty hallway, shoes squeaking against the linoleum. He didn't have any books. Didn't need them. Just a pencil and an exercise book. He walked straight through the door of the classroom, no point in knocking. He walked down the main pathway that the desks made, avoiding the feet that were stuck out; ignoring Ms Mathew's calling for him to explain himself. He just went to the back of the classroom and sat down on the chair, resigning himself to another day of taunts, abuse and beatings. It was easier to accept what he was in for, rather than lie to himself. Wait. The screeching was getting louder. Why was it getting louder? He lifted his head off the desk, ignoring the twangs of pain signalling a headache. Blinking his eyes, he tried to hear where the noise was coming from.

"ARE YOU LISTENING, MR TOLENSKY?"

Oh.

Todd scrubbed at his eyes, trying to alleviate the blurriness. He looked up, wincing at the unexpected light, and wished that he had never gotten up that day. Ms Mathew's was right in his face, screaming about the latest 'black mark' to his record. Like she cared. The old cow just wanted to see just how much she could make his life a misery. If he didn't have much of a headache, he'd be calling her a... "fuckin' bitch".

Waitaminute...

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? MR TOLENSKY, IF YOU DO NOT TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID RIGHT THIS MUNUTE..."

Ah, screw it. It wasn't as if things could get any worse.

" I called you a fucking bitch, MISS Mathew's. Although why anyone would ever want to fuck you, god knows. I mean, for the love of god! You sound like a harpy! What did you do? Gargle nails while you were giving yourself your usual dose of bitch potion in the morning? Or did that metal rod of yours just get shoved up extra hard?"

The deafening silence swept along the classroom. Every person seemed to be holding their breath as they watched the teachers already red face turn steadily purple. Todd stood up before the teacher started to yell, wincing at the pain that jabbed at his body. Just what the fuck was wrong with him? His body had started to ache a couple of days ago. Sighing, he picked up his stuff and headed for the door. He already knew where he was going.

"MR TOLENSKY, I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO THAT WAY! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE!"

Right on target.

0.o0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o0.o0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o0.o0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o0.o0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o0.o0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o0.o0.o.0.o.0

A/N: so, first fic... my god I've procrastinated this. I've had an account for like what? A year? Anyway, please review.


	2. Chapter 2, Awakening

Todd was already halfway out the door before Ms Mathews started screeching. Ignoring the wannabe harpy's squawking, he slowly shuffled down the hall. Everything seemed to be the faintist bit blurry, and he thanked god that it was only morning. Even with the weak morning light, his head was still pounding. Fuck, had he realy just done that? He knew that he was tired, and could use a couple of bottles of asprin, but he didn't think that it was that bad! Not seeing where he was going, todd walked straight into a wall.

"Aw, fuck. Could this day get any worse?" his voice echoed through the corridor.

"And now I'm talking to myself. Great"

Todd sighed, and walked the final steps to the door of the principals office. Opening the door, he shuffled through the door, ignoring the glare that the secretary gave him, and sank down into the scarred, graffittied seat with a greatful sigh. he windows had been shuttered, and the air conditioner was on, helping to lessen the headache that was currently throbbing in the lower reigions of his skull. For some reason, his entire body was just a giant throbbing ball of pain, even worse than the normal pains that he got when Duncan was in a bad mood. Duncan was an all round asshole, and he sincerely hoped that Duncan would be sent to a fiery, torturous hell when he died.

"Mr Tolensky, Principal Kelly will see you now."

Todd stood slowly, flinching when his body gave another answering throb of pain. Moving slowly, he reached the door, and slowly opened it, using the doorknob to hold him up. If this got any worse, he was just gonig to cut his losses and skip. Lance could lecture him all he wanted. There was no way in hell he would put up with this crap any longer than he had to.

"Ah, Mr... Tolensky, is it? Take a seat. Now, if you're sitting comfortably, why don't you tell me why you're here."

He rolled his eyes, shifting in the chair. Kelly might be an idiot, but he knew that Todd was a mutant. Bastard just liked to pretend he was a decent human being, in case someone noticed that their goody-two shoes principal was doing what was technicly child abuse. Not that anyone would care, anyway. The brotherhood didn't have the best of reputations when it came to 'being good'. Besides, if anyone did actually start to give a crap about what happened to them, the fact that they were mutants couldn't just be ignored. The department of education and social services had made that quite clear, the stuck up pricks.

Kelly was in mid-rant, going on about respect, when the pains got worse. It felt like his skin was on fire, worse than the times when he had mistakenly used soap after his mutation had developed. It was like the sun was under his skin. His body SCREAMED. Todd fell off the chair, fighting to breathe. It was like someone was trying to strangle him. No matter how much he gasped, he couldn't get enough air.

"Mr Tolensky, this is not time for cheap theatrics! Get back on that chair. Do you have any respect at all? Just what id expect from you"

"I gotta go"

Todd stumbled to his feet, and ran out the door, ignoring Kelly's yells. The bell rang, signalling the end of class, and throngs of chattering people filled the halls. Running like a drunkard, Todd stumbled through the crowd, bumping into people blindly, making them drop their books. Some pushed back, making Todd feel even worse. Fuck, couldn't they give him just a little slack? Coughing, with his lungs feeling like they were on fire, he ran even faster, dodging and swerving the people who didn't jump back when they saw who it was.

"oh my god, its that freak"

"jeez, bathe much?"

"watch it mutie"

"Get lost loser, and take you're stink with you"

Todd ran even faster, letting the world around him blur, and the path in front of him sharpen, until it was the only thing he could see. Blinding light surrounded him, hurting him even further. His eyes burned. His lings burned. His skin burned. Someone had thrown him into a furnace but it was cold at the same time. And he couldn't get out. Everything became a mess of sensations. His skin burned and froze at the same time. His lungs tuned to ash, and his innards boiled inside of him, while his skin writhed and held the pain in, absorbed it, became a part of it. He tried to hold it in, but he couldn't. So he screamed, still running, until the blessed darkness came. If he was dying, he didn't care. As long as the pain ended. He collapsed and let the darkness overwhelm him.

Cold. Hot.

Wake, scent. Seek shelter. Find food. Burning, pain. Sun, screaming. Dark, cool. Wait, moon rise. Hunt. Heart racing, biting, meat, blood. Life. Howl, scream. Run. Thirst, drink. Cold water, tongue lapping. Shelter. Cold, safety. Curl up, sleep.

Darkness.

When he woke up, he flinched, waiting to be assaulted with more pain. But it was gone. Yes, it was still there, quietly waiting at the back of his skull. His mouth and tongue felt leaden, thick. Opening his eyes slowly, still wary, he discovered that the light was dim, helping the lingering headache to ease enough to open his eyes fully. He was...

What. The. Fuck.

HE WAS IN A FUCKING CAVE!

Todd bolted upright, heart hammering in his chest. Ok, two arms, two legs, one head. Still very much alive. But why the fuck was he here? He tried to stand, and bashed his head on the low ceiling. Great, he thought, his sight fading. Just what the fuck is happ...e...n...i...n...g.

Todd blacked out, his head throbbing in tempo to the far off roar of water that echoed in the cave.


	3. Growing pain's and Broken lullaby's

Hey! Got nothing to do, so here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews!

Growing pains and broken lullabyes

* * *

Todd groaned, and slowly woke for the second time, carefully avoiding to jump up immediately. One lump on his head was enough for today, dammit! Warily, he slowly shifted his head to the side, and slid out from the low ledge that he was lying underneath. Ignoring his muscles protesting, he pushed himself up off the floor, wincing when the dirt and loose rocks ground against his raw hands.

"Ok, so… still alive, still aching like a bitch, still in a fucking cave. Nice to know that I hadn't dreamed that up. And still talking to myself. Just great."

He slowly pulled his head up, and took a proper look at his surroundings, grimacing when some unexpected light shot straight into his eyes, making his head throb in returning pain. His body still ached, but not enough to be a hindrance. For sunlight to reach this far inside the cave, it must be about noon. Breathing slowly, he fisted his hands and tried to stand. Fresh pain shot through his legs and arms, making him feel like he was being electrocuted. Screaming, Todd dropped to the floor, his newly forming bruises throbbing, adding to the pain.

His skin, something was happening to his skin! The burning feeling slithered across his body, and where the burning went, the skin _burned, _blackening at the edges, crisping and boiling at the same time. He clawed at the chunks of flesh, ripping at them with blunted nails. Slowly, with each piece of blackened flesh stripped from his body, the pain lessened, enough to make tears run down his cheeks, but not as bad as it had been before. Panting, whimpering at the pain, he scraped at the remaining chunks of flesh on his arms and legs, and screamed when the process began again, focusing on his torso, back and face. His screams of agony lasted long into the night, frightening what wildlife remained away from the cave.

* * *

Wake.

Sniff, Taste the air. Pain and Blood and Fear. Run away, need Water.

Blood on floor, Flesh on floor. Sweat and Tears in air. Hear water, Sweet water, Crawl to Sound, Blessed Coolness.

Drink, Swim, feel on body. Fear sweat gone.

Silver flash. Food. Catch, silver squirms, squeals. Bite, tear, rip. Warm blood. Prey running, gone. More food, brown fur. Claw, bite, eat.

Fullness.

Run back to safety, blood and flesh still there. Clear away, bury.

Tired. Sleep.

* * *

The burning had stopped at dusk. But Todd had passed out from the pain hours ago. When he woke, he was lying on the ground, curled up in a ball. The roar of the water was closer this time, louder. Water dripped from the rocks on the wall, and tiny crystals were imbedded in the wall, glimmering in the weak light. The blood and flesh had gone, but here and there were splotches of drying blood, and the place smelt like cooked meat and bile. He guessed he must have thrown up in his sleep. His skin had stopped hurting now, and instead was ultrasensitive. It had changed colour too, and instead of his usual grey complexion, he was a pigmented green colour, with lighter stripes on his arms, legs, stomach and face. His clothes were in tatters, ripped from his clawing at them, and even burned in some places. Guess he didn't imagine that after all. He laughed hysterically, tears pouring down his face, with the cave echoing back the sound until it drowned out its source. Then, after a silence that was so fragile, it could be broken with a single sigh, the sound of small, tiny sobs were heard. Until, finally, a cracked, quiet voice was heard.

_And she sighed,_

_Hush a bye_

_Don't you cry,_

_I will keep you safe tonight_

_And she cried,_

_Hush a bye_

_Please don't die,_

_I couldn't keep you safe tonight_

The lullaby crept through the cave, wrapping around the walls, swirling around the small body of Todd, tightening around him as he softly sang, over and over, in his cracked and broken voice, with the tears slowly falling down his face, as the darkness enveloped him, as if to cradle him to sleep. And he stayed that way, softly singing, until he fell into an exhausted and dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N:

If you haven't guessed, the silver flash that was almost eaten was actually Pietro. Don't worry, he's fine. He's just got a couple of bite marks on his arm and in need of some stitches. And some painkillers.

Also, the lullaby is one of the ones I made. It's a bit morbid, but I think Todd's in a morbid mood right now.

Review or die!


	4. changing faces

Yo. Here's the next instalment. It's really short, I know, but its just a little something to tide you guys over while I just fix the little details of the plot.

* * *

Todd had been in the cave for three days. In the daytime, his skin would burn and his bones would boil. He no longer looked as he used to. Instead, he looked like a monster. His skin had turned even greener, and his hair had grown out, to be replaced with hair so brown it was almost black. His teeth had fallen out, and been replaced with sharper, stronger ones. His eyes had changed, turned into a rich amber, and his pupils had become slitted. Even his fingernails had grown, until he no longer needed to claw at his skin when it shedded, just run his finger down the area. His body had become stronger, more muscled, and he had gills running down his neck. Every day, even more of his humanity was stripped away, as if god himself had decided to see just how far he could go. There was no question that people would view him as a mutant now, and respond accordingly. But they were wrong. He was a monster, and they should be running. Because something was wrong with him.

When night came, and he fell into an exhausted sleep, he would awake the next day with blood from something or someone else on his body. He would find chunks of fur and flesh on the floor, under his nails, and once he found the remains of a deer, only its bones, its blood splattered across the walls and the floor.

He truly was a monster.

* * *

A/N: Ok, he's being a melodramatic emo, but don't believe him. The boy looks HAWT! Seriously, think... think... ARGH! I can't think of the person right now, but trust me, if he walked into a bar, he would immediately be mobbed by both woman AND men.


	5. Hate the Past?

By the seventh night, he was able to stand in the sunlight without being burnt. It had happened slowly, almost undetectably. Every day, the pain that he suffered was a little weaker, the time he suffered shorter. Until one day, he didn't hurt at all. He had lain in the dark, next to the falls that he had found when he explored. That was the day that he first noticed the change. He had crawled on his stomach, revelling in the ability to move without hurting. It was true freedom.

He stood up slowly, wobbling on his unsteady legs. Worried that he was hallucinating, he jumped up to test and bashed his head on the ceiling. Blinking tears of pain away from his eyes, he rubbed the tender flesh. Then, steeling himself, he took a tentative step. And another. And another.

He walked for the rest of the day, testing his legs. Then, in the late afternoon, he tried one last thing. He walked out into the sunlight. His new skin tingled, but not unpleasantly. It felt like someone brushing a hand over his skin. His eyes did hurt, and were hard to use, but they slowly focused, and his surrounding became sharper, more clear. Releasing the breath of air he didn't know he held, he watched in amazement as the sun slowly set. Looking around, he realised that he was in the Bayville woods, 10 kilometres away from the town. His stomach growled, and he suddenly realised that he couldn't remember when he last ate. Digging his toes into the rich soil and dead leaves, he stared at his body in the remaining sunlight. So he hadn't dreamed it.

"Dammit."

He sat down suddenly, as if he had just shut down. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes, and were angrily scrubbed away by a grubby hand.

"I...I thought I was done. I thought I was FUCKING DONE!"

His powers had shown up when he was seven, and gotten him kicked out of everything he knew. Even his momma, a drug-addicted prostitute kicked him out. He had to eat out of garbage cans to survive. He had to sleep in parks and abandoned houses. The only reason why he was still allowed to go to school was because his mother was always to high or drunk to notice that she was still paying the fees. But at least back then it wasn't this bad! He couldn't afford one of those fancy holo-watch things, and he doubted that the professor dude would just give him one. He had never cared before, so why would he care now? And it wasn't as if he could just hide this...

He lifted his head, thinking quickly. He couldn't do much about the different body thing, but he could do something about the skin colour. Rouge and Wanda had heaps of that gunk makeup stuff. He could use that. And he could always just shoplift some clothes that would hide his body a little bit. But the real problem was actually getting the stuff in the first place. He was green for christssakes! It wasn't as if that little detail would escape notice. Plus, he'd been gone for a while, and Lance would be freaking out by now.

He sighed, wiping his face and standing up. He would just have to see what he could think up on the way back.

Heart in his throat, Todd crept through the back door of the house, being as quiet as he could. He had grabbed some clothes off the first clothesline he could find, and smeared mud on his face. Stolen a scarf out of a unattended bag. Traded with a homeless man for his gloves in exchange for some money he'd found with the scarf. he just hoped that no one was awake...

The light flicked on, and Pietro, dressed in his pyjamas with a sling on his arm ran into the kitchen, disbelief covering his face when he saw Todd. Todd held his breath, nervous beyond belief. Moment of truth.

"Holycrap!TODD!wherewereyou?youvebeenmissingforawholeweek!whathappened?!"

Todd rolled his eyes, grinning slightly when Pietro mock glared. It was nice to know that some things never changed.

"Comeonnnnnnnnn!whathappened?man,!, LANCE!"

Pietro ran upstairs, shouting Lances name. Pretty soon the whole house was downstairs, rubbing their eyes and staring at Todd in shock. Todd stood awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen, rubbing his head. He knew that this could of happened, but he was hoping that It wouldn't. Lance was the first to speak, his face getting redder and his voice steadily growing louder.

"Todd? Do you have any idea how worried we were? You just disappeared! If you wanted to leave well then why didn't you tell us?"

Everyone started to yell at him in the same time, with even Wanda looking a bit mad. Todd stared at the floor, thinking of a good... bingo.

"My mom died"

The rooms occupants kept shouting, then froze when they realised what he had said. Lance was the first to recover, blinking rapidly.

"What?"

"My mother died. I had to go to her funeral. She lived over in New York. That's why I was away for so long"

It wasn't as if it wasn't true. His mom had died, a couple of years back. She was high, and forgot to turn the stove off before she crashed into bed. The firemen said that she had choked to death on the smoke. Didn't feel a thing. He didn't bother going to identify the body. He couldn't afford to bury it. And the government was required to bury any unidentified bodies, so at least she got that. By the time Todd had tuned back into the conversation, Lance had calmed down.

"Look, I don't mind that you had to go to you're mother funeral. Just next time something comes up, can you at least warn us before you go marching off?"

"yeah Lance."

Lace rolled his eyes and walked upstairs, yawning. everyone eventually went too, sometimes glancing back at him. He sighed gently, trying to slow his frantic heartbeat. Then, turning the lights off, he walked up the stairs to his room, thinking. The house slowly settled down, with everyone drifting off to sleep. Todd's last coherent thought was that if the people he lived with didn't notice anything, then he should be golden.

A/N: Yo! I finaly updated, sorry for the delay. I just had a minor writers block. As you can see, it has been fixed. Review, because I seriously want to know you're opinion. Also, I'm sorry if this chapters a bit bad, because I've only had 3 hours of sleep in two days. Ahh, the glamorous life of a high school student.


	6. New Beginnings

A/N: Hey! I was thinking about what to write for the next chapter, and this just popped in to my head. Todd is so dead its almost not funny.

Today was the fist day that Todd would have any contact whatsoever with someone of the outside world, and he was hoping to hell and back that nothing went wrong. He had found some baggy clothes, and slathered his face in that goopy emo makeup that Wanda loved. He had looked at himself in the cracked and water stained mirror of the bathroom a thousand times, earning himself a couple of weird looks from the rest of the brotherhood, but he thought he looked like he did before the change. At least, he hoped he did. He was sitting in the back of Lance's jeep, smooshed up next to Freddy, with Wanda on his other side, leaning as far as way from him as she could. Pietro had already run off, saying that he had something to do.

The old and rusted metal brakes squeaked alarmingly as Lance skidded to a halt, horn blaring and punk rock booming through the old speakers as he did a sharp turn into an empty parking space. Grabbing his jumper from his lap, Todd jumped over the surprised Freddy, and somersaulted to the cracked tarmac of the parking lot. Grinning at the feeling of fully movable limbs, he turned to see the brotherhood and some passers by gawping at him, eyes open wide. Even Wanda had a slight look of surprise on her face, staring at him.

"Uhh... what yo?"

"Toadyoujustjumpedlike,.Whatthefuck?You'repowersadvancingorsomething?"

Pietro came zooming out of nowhere, staring at Todd as well. Prodding his arm, Pietro stared at Todd, looking at him like he was some kind of science experiment. Todd moved away, rolling his eyes. If only they knew. 

"What? Nah yo. I just been practicing, that's all. Come on, were late for school as it is."

He turned and walked towards the depressingly plain brick building, hearing the other quickly realise just how late they were and hurry up to their classes too. What he didn't hear was a soft 'Bamph', coming from the other side of the parking lot.

The school day had started off well, with Todd being able to go straight to art class after the normal study hall. The teacher who ran the class, Mr Richard, was a nice guy, as far as he was concerned. He wasn't racist towards mutants, didn't mind if you were a little late. You could do anything you wanted, as long as you handed you're assignments in on time and didn't do anything too loud. Todd was content to sit in his usual corner of the classroom and draw quietly, ignoring the stares he got from his classmates and the quiet conversations about him. It was nice to just sit and sketch, and watch time flew by.

Dredging up his memories of the cave in which he stayed, he drew some rough sketches of the caves and tunnels, as well as a small one of the waterfall. They weren't bad, but he knew that his heart wasn't in it. The cave was beautiful, but he doubted that he would ever be able to draw it properly. The sketches that he had drawn always finished up with blood splattered vividly across the walls, even when he had tried not to. It was like he couldn't help it. He put down his pencil and sighed at the drawing in front of him. He needed some serious therapy, nut job that he was. Staring at his drawing, he reached for it, going to fold it up and stuff it in his pocket, when a meaty hand smacked his arm against the desk, jarring it painfully. Rubbing the red mark that was quickly forming, he looked up with a glare to the person, eyes widening when he realised who it was.

Duncan.

'_Fuckkk...'_

"Now now Tolensky, no need to be like that. I just want to see this masterpiece of a drawing that you've created."

Todd stared up at the jocks face, anger starting to swirl through his veins. This fucking prick had already made his life hell, what the fuck was he going to do if he found about the latest development in his oh so wonderful life.

"What do you want Duncan?"

Duncan sneered, a cruel look beginning to form on his face. Snatching up the drawing that Todd was about to throw out, he looked at it, surprise crossing his face when he saw the quality of the drawing.

"You draw this Tolensky? Looks like dog shit. But it came from you, so I'm not surprised."

Todd snarled under his breath, breathing roughly out of his nose in an attempt to crush the rising part of him that wanted to pound the morons face into the floor of the classroom, low profile be damned. Shifting in his chair, he braced his hands on the desk, ready to grab it off Duncan when the bell rang, startling him. It had been an hour already? Jeez.

He reached over, about to grab it out of Duncan's sweaty hand, when the jock suddenly screwed it up and threw it in the trash, laughing at the look on Todds face. He roughly shoved Todd back into his seat, and moved quickly out of the classroom before the teacher noticed what had happened. Mr Richard, being one of the good guys, wouldn't hesitate to put Duncan in detention, even though he was one of the schools best football players.

Sighing, Todd clenched and unclenched his hands, wincing when his sharp nails began to cut into the softer flesh of the inside of his palms. He waited until the rest of the class had filed out, chatting among themselves, then stood up, heading to the trash bin to salvage the crumpled drawing. Scraping off some paint that had gotten attached to it from a failed watercolour, he smoothed out the scrunched paper as best as he could, folding it and jamming it in his pocket. He could do damage control on it later. It was lunchtime, and he was starving.

He didn't remember eating that much.

Todd stared at the empty tray, his stomach feeling full for once. The problem was that he had eaten almost as much as Freddy! The tray was covered in sandwich wrappers and various drinks, with some apple cores and the remains of an orange. Blinking, he tried to remember the last time that he had eaten this much food in a single sitting. Good thing that it was half price at the cafeteria today, or his already meagre hoard of money would be gone. Turning, he saw that Wanda was staring at him, surprise and disgust plastered across her face.

"What?"

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any worse, you did. You eat like a pig. Did you grow up at a trough or something, or did you just eat off the floor?"

Glaring at the red witch, he found himself feeling disgust at her casual pronouncement, as if she had just asked him if the time or something. The bitch lived at a mental hospital for most of her screwed up life, and then she told him that his manners were bad? No wonder she was crazy. 

"Oh, go play a game of drink the chemicals under the sink. Besides, like you're manners are any better. If I wasn't a much better person than you are, I would point out that you didn't even know how to use a fork a couple of months ago. You know, because crazy people aren't able to use sharp objects and all."

The entire table froze, knowing that something big was about to go down. Todd was stalker material when it came to Wanda. The dude had acted like a lovesick puppy, always writing sappy poetry and giving her wilted flowers picked from the neighbour's yard. But this, this was even bigger. Because the unspoken rule in the brotherhood house, the rule that everyone, EVERYONE followed, the rule that if you broke you would suffer a pain worse than death, the rule that, no matter how weird, suicidal or angry you were you never even went near with a barge pole had just been broken. The rule was very simple.

NEVER, NEVER, NEVER, CALL WANDA CRAZY.

The last person to call Wanda crazy had been a door to door salesman two years ago.

After half an hour of tourturous screaming that even a nazi scientist from a concentration camp would wince at, and a day of searching the city with a fine tooth comb, they had only found part of his left shoe. And Wanda hadn't even known the dude.

Todd was so screwed.

A/N: Hey, just thought I'd leave it at that as an incentive for you guys to review more. Also, that reminds me that I haven't thanked all of you who have already reviewed. So, as a reward for your awesomeness, you can all have a virtual cookie.

Now, remember to have at least eight hours of sleep per night, brush your teeth, and fill you're lives with all of those warm fuzzy moments that are most likely made in china by underpaid, overworked five year olds. And yes, you did just read that right.


	7. There are no sodding words

Hello there.

Now, I've been trying to write better stories lately, and I decided to see just how bad mine were by reading them.

JESUS, They are complete and utter s#*t!

I will personally get down on my knees and grovel to every single person who read these worthless pieces of bad writing. There are no words for my shame, and I should have known better than to put this up before re-writing it to make sure the plot lines and dialogue are actually BELIVEABLE. Not to mention the spelling.

So, please bear with me as I try to make my horrible writing at least a bit better. I would also appreciate it if anyone could send me even the smallest idea, if you want this to continue. I have a few, but I want to make this thing better, not worse.

And thank you to the people who made this a favourite, reviewed or even put this on story alert.

You're all awesome.


End file.
